the Winter ball
by TheDragonWriterOfTheNightFury
Summary: When Jack frost was Jack overland. He was friends with Elsa of Arendelle. And when he gets sucked back in time will he be able to get back and save the world or will he be forced to live though it again? Don't own it. Would like to but no.


**hope you like my version of how Jack became himself. And I know I do a lot of these but I like Jack frost stories. And I don't own Rise of the guardians or Frozen. if I did I would be awesome. Well enjoy!**

what if when Jack was alive he had a friend and not just any friend. he was friends with Elsa from Arendelle. they were great friends when they were young before the gates were closed.

"Come on Elsa let's go to the pond!" Anna begged "We could even see Jack!" her sister looked at Anna.

"Sure!" She said getting up with Anna they skipped out of the room. "Mother Father may we go to the pond to go see Jack?"

"Sure Elsa!" Her father the king said smiling.

"Be safe!" the queen said hugging them.

"We will!" they coursed together.

"where is Jack?" Anna asked.

"He is probably with his baby sister." Elsa said fingering her sleeves. "He said Emily was born a few weeks ago."

"Really?" Anna said puffing up her face "I wonder if we could see her?"

"Maybe you will!" said a voice they turned and saw Jack overland his brown hair wild as always and brown eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Don't sneak up on us like that!" Elsa said smacking his arm lightly. he acted hurt.

"Well are we gonna go ice skating or are we gonna stand and talk?" Anna asked annoyed.

"Of course!" jack said "Come on!" he started of in the direction of the pond. And when they got there the ice wasn't very thick.

"Wait a second!" Elsa said tapping the edge of the pond with her foot and thicker ice spead.

"Amazing Elsa!" Jack said as always "Simply amazing!" he had his big stupid grin on his face.

"Well get your skates on!" Elsa said making her own.

"Elsa stop showing off!" Jack said gliding on the ice. they glided on the ice for a couple of hours.

"Wow it's geting cold!" Jack said shaking. he rubbed his arms.

"Yea it is." Anna said shivering.

"Really?" Elsa said surprised then reminded herself that she was different from them.

"Well it should be time for us to get back." Elsa said removing the ice skates.

"Okay but remember coming on winter Saturdays!" Jack said taking his off.

"I need help!" Anna said trying to take her skates off.

"I'll help you Anna." Jack said moving over to help her. "see you next week princesses" He said in a mock bow. Elsa And Anna laughed all the way back to the castle.

next Saturday night

"Mother! Father! help!" Elsa cried crattling her sister in her arms. The King and Queen Rushed in.

"I know who we need to to got to!" they rushes out to the trolls and Anna got saved, and Elsa got gloves. And completely forgot about Jack waiting by the pond. she had good reason to also. And as they grew older. Elsa never forgot about Jack. but never went to the pond. untill one day they found out their parents died in a ship wreck. on the Day of the funeral. And she was Seventeen years old and needed comfort of a place with good memories. she made sure that her gloves were on. when she got out of the castle walls. she started to run. after running awhile she passed over a couple of bridges. she had her cloak on. hood up. And when she got to the pond she kneelled by the pond. And broke down in tears.

"Hello?" A voice said. And Elsa looked up and saw a person on one at the sides of the pond. putting on ice skates. the person quickly got on the ice and skated over. "Miss are you alright?" The person who Elsa could see clearly now and could see that the person was a young man. "Miss are you alright?" he repeated.

"Yea I'm alright I just came here because I needed some where with good memories." She said looking around the pond.

"Are you perhaps the princess Elsa of Arendelle?" He asked looking at her.

"Yes." Elsa said looking down. The young man laughed.

"So you finally came!" He laughed with delight. he spun out on to to the ice.

"Do I know you?" Elsa asked. walking out onto the ice.

"How bout this." He gave a mock bow "Its a pleasure to meet you." He kissed her hand. "My name is Jackson overland." the name clicked.

"Jack!" She cried giving him a big ol hug."I did miss you..." She didn't realize that she was sucking the warmth out of Jack. and he was completely fine with that.

"I missed you too." he said hugging her closer. he released her. "But what's with the gloves?"

"Some thing happened to Anna and that's the reason I haven't come." she said looking down.

"did you freeze her toes and get in trouble?" Jack asked.

"I hit her in the head with my magic."

"Ohh that's bad." Jack said and Elsa pouted and turned to walk away. "But you didn't kill her and it had to be an accident." he said skating in front of her to stop her. he smiled.

"It is very nice to see you again." He said "Do you want to meet again next week of month your choice." He said taking her hand. she took her hand back my her glove was in his hand.

"Give it back!" She said. trying to get it.

"Sorry!" he said laughing And skating away.

"Wait!" She yelled.

"Why on earth do you need these gloves any way?" he asked looking at the glove. "You told me you don't get cold." he said. Elsa was afraid. she stretched out her hand to try and grab the glove with the uncovered hand. And a blast of ice came out and hit him. he bent over. shivering.

"Jack!" She yelled. "Oh my gosh please be okay."

"I'm fine." He said shivering.

"I I have to to go..." Elsa said grabbing her glove. "Bye." and with that she rushed off.

"ELSA!" Jack said skating after her and falling down. a streak of white ran though his brown hair. he shivered out of control.

"I need to get home." He muttered.

Back to Elsa.

I can't believe I did that to Jack! She thought I could have hurt him! as she ran though the forest back to the castle. she got back to her room before she heard Anna knocking on her door. And Elsa heard Anna say

"Elsa please come out. people are wondering where you've been." then a thump on the door that was probably Anna's head hitting the door. "do you want to build a snow man? it doesn't have to be a snow man..."

**hope you liked the first chapter. lots of reviews please. flames or compliments welcome.**


End file.
